Pressure indicator films may be useful in understanding a relative pressure between two contacting surfaces. Pressure indicator films exhibit color changes that are proportional to applied pressure, enabling visual determination and, to some extent, quantitative pressure distributions between the two contacting surfaces. If a pressure indicator film indicates that pressure is being applied with inadequate uniformity, remedial changes may be made to a manufacturing process. Conventional pressure indicator films may be designed for low temperature applications and may be unsuitable for applications that require high heat.